<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A fehér hajú farkas by chuchu03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440070">A fehér hajú farkas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchu03/pseuds/chuchu03'>chuchu03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, a littel injury because jaskier is dumbass, and geralt has a beautiful hair, just some soft boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchu03/pseuds/chuchu03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geraltnak gyönyörű haja van, legalábbis Kökörcsin szerint és a dalok próbálja rávenni Geraltot, hogy engedje meg neki befonni. A harcos nem nagyon lelkesedik az ötletért, de végül kénytelen engedni Kökörcsinnek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A fehér hajú farkas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riviai Geralt, a rettenhetetlen Fehér Farkas. Királyságokon át ismerik a hősi Vaják nevét és tetteit. A harcos, ki megannyi szörnyet legyőzött és falvat megmentett, eddig egyszer sem bukta el a küldetését. Azt híresztelik, egy pillantás tőle és egy egész csapat katona fejvesztve menekül. Kardjait két ember tudja csak felemelni, hideg és érzelemmentes szívét eddig egy asszony ölelése sem tudta felmelegíteni. Kontinens-szerte félik és tisztelik a nevét. </p><p>A félt Vaják most egy bokor mögött lapult észrevétlenül, borostyán színű szemei mozogtak csak, célpontja után kutatva az erdő félhomályában. Néhány cinke röppent el a fák között, ügyet sem vetve a férfira letelepedtek egy apró bokron és vígan énekelve csipkedték a bogyókat. A táj ezen kívül halott csöndet árasztott, de a harcos beavatott szemei csak egy megfelelő mozdulatra vártak a bozótos sűrűjéből. Lassan és mélyen beszívta a levegőt, megmozgatta az ujjait a fegyvere markolatán, de egy pillanatra sem vette le a tekintetét a fák árnyékáról. Hirtelen hűvös ujjak siklottak a hosszú, ezüstös hajába. </p><p>- Kökörcsin... – morogta a lehető leghalkabban a férfi és leküzdötte az ingert, hogy azonnal hátraforduljon és lecsapja a bárd kezét. – Mi a francot csinálsz?</p><p>- Olyan szép hajad van... – suttogta szintén a dalnok, ahogy végig simított a szinte csillogó tincseken. </p><p>- Már mondtad. Most pedig húzz a hajam közeléből. </p><p>- De unatkozom. – jött a halk panaszkodás, de a férfi egy pillanatra sem állt le a tevékenységével. – Már vagy egy fél órája itt gubbasztunk és semmi! Még a lantomat is a táborban kellett hagynom. </p><p>- Mondtam, hogy ne gyere velem vadászni. A lantoddal pedig csak még jobban elijesztenéd az állatokat, és ha most nem fogod be és maradsz nyugton, biztosíthatlak, hogy többet nem is látod viszont a drága hangszered. </p><p>Ez végül sikeresen elhallgatatta a dalnokot és békén hagyta Geralt haját, amit a férfi egy morgással hagyott jóvá. Figyelmét ismét a fák sűrűjének szentelhette, ahol végre feltűnt egy magányos őz, patáival kaparászva a talajt. Tökéletes. Csak egy kicsit kéne közelebb csali, hogy egy jól irányzott dobással leszedhesse. Lassan elővette a zsebéből az őzsípot és megfújta, mire az állat felkapta a fejét. Először gyanúsan szimatolt a levegőbe, de a megfelelő széliránynak köszönhetően nem érezte meg a rejtőzködő férfiak nem enyhe szagát. Végül apró léptekkel elindult a bokrok felé. Geralt kezében megforgatta a dobótőrt és amint megfelelő távolságba került az állat, hátra feszítette a karját, hogy lendületet vegyen és elhajította a fegyvert. Azonban, amint hátranyúlt valami keménybe ütközött a keze, ami fájdalmasan fel is kiáltott, de nem volt ideje ezzel foglalkozni, mert különben a préda elszökött volna. Az őz fel is figyelt a kiáltásra, de a következő pillanatban betaláló halál pontos tőr miatt már nem tudott elszaladni. </p><p>- Mi a szar?! – pillantott hátra idegesen a férfi, a földön ülő és vérző orrát fogó Kökörcsinre. – Mi a francot csinálsz?! </p><p>- Csak nézni akartam, mit csinálsz! – szenvedett a dalnok. – Azt hiszem eltört az orrom...</p><p>- Mutasd. – fejtette le meglepően gyengéden Geralt a másik véres kezeit. Óvatosan megvizsgálta a sérült szervet, mire Kökörcsin fájdalmasan összerezzent és próbálta visszafogni a maguknak utat törő könnyeket. Végül a Vaják sóhajtva leengedte a kezét és megpaskolta a bárd hátát. – Semmi baja, nem tört el. Pár nap és már érezni se fogod. De, mégis mi a francot képzeltél? Simán kivághattam volna a szemed, vagy leszúrhattalak volna! Hányszor mondtam már, hogy ne állj mögém, ha vadászok? </p><p>- Sajnálom. – motyogta Kökörcsin, csöppet sem bűntudatosan. </p><p>Geralt sóhajtva megrázta a fejét és föltápászkodott, hogy a vállára dobja az őz tetemet és elindulhassanak vissza a táborhoz. </p><p>A tűz halkan pattogott, a levegőt pedig sült hús szag töltötte be. A csöndet csak Keszeg rágcsálása és a két férfi halk mozzanatai törték meg. Geralt egy hűvös borogatást helyezett Kökörcsin feldagadt orrára, ami szerencsére már nem vérzett, de elég csúnyán nézett ki. A dalnok megpróbált lesandítani a sajgó részre, amiből egy elég érdekes arckifejezés lett, de ennek ellenére sem járt sikerrel. Amíg Kökörcsin az orrával volt elfoglalva, Geralt elpakolta a vacsora maradékát és leterítette a tűz mellé a fekhelyükként szolgáló pokrócokat, majd neki látott a szokásos esti rutinjának. Számba vette az aznap esetlegesen elhasznált bájitalokat és feljegyezte, hogy mikből kell még szereznie utánpótlást, leellenőrizte a felszereléseket és a fegyverek állapotát, majd gyakorlott mozdulatokkal megélezte a kardját, hogy minden esetben borotva élesen hasítson át a célponton. Azonban most a szokásos feladatokat félbeszakította egy szomorú ábrázatú Kökörcsin. </p><p>- Geralt! – mászott közelebb a bárd a férfihez, aki egy bosszús tekintettel pillantott rá, de hümmögéssel jelezte, hogy figyel. – Geralt, olyan ronda vagyok! – panaszkodott a dalnok. – Mi van, ha így maradok? Soha többé nem leszek már szép! </p><p>- Mondtam már, hogy nem fogsz így maradni. – próbálta megőrizni a hidegvérét a Vaják, miközben erőteljes mozdulatokkal élezte a fegyverét. </p><p>- De attól még ronda vagyok! Nem mehetek így emberek közelébe. Inkább ások magamnak egy kis üreget és elbújok ott, hogy még napfény se lásson!</p><p>- Nem vagy ronda. – sóhajtott Geralt, aki próbálta minnél gyorsabban lezárni a beszélgetést. </p><p>- Nem vagyok?</p><p>- Nem.</p><p>- Biztos? Komolyan így gondolod Geralt? – húzódott még közelebb Kökörcsin, ami kezdett lassan kellemetlen lenni a fehér hajú harcosnak. – Nem vagyok ronda?</p><p>- Nem vagy ronda. Szerintem egész... jóképű vagy... – nyögte ki nehezen végül Geralt, mire Kökörcsin szeme felragyogott. </p><p>- Tényleg?! Ez eddig a legszebb dolog, amit valaha mondtál nekem! Ah, máris jobban érzem magam. – sóhajtott a dalnok és vigyorogva felkapta a lantját. – Sőt, még ihletet is kaptam. </p><p>Geralt sóhajtva visszafordult a munkájához, megnyugodva, hogy egy darabig nem fogja őt zaklatni a férfi. Kökörcsin halkan dúdolva pengette a hangszerét, de a kellemes dallam nem zavarta már, talán még kicsit furcsák is lettek volna a megszokott háttérzene nélkül az esték. </p><p>Lassan a Nap is eltűnt a fák lombja mögött, rejtelmes árnyékokat hagyva maga mögött, de a tűz lángjai barátságosan táncoltak körbe a füvön és leveleken, narancssárga fénybe vonva a környéket, mintha édes mézet csorgattak volna szét a fák között, beterítve a meleg közelében ücsörgő két alakot. Kökörcsin már nem játszott a lantján, kellemes csönd ölelte körbe őket, amit csak pár neszezés tört meg. Geralt egy fatörzsnek dőlve bámulta a tűzet, nehéz lett volna megmondani, min járhat a harcos esze ilyenkor, de nem is osztotta volna meg, hiába kérlelte már annyiszor kíváncsian a dalnok, aki most nem messze írogatott egy kis könyvbe, valószínűleg legújabb művének szövegét. </p><p>A tűz pattogása egybe olvadt a fák közül áradó zajokkal, amik csak a Vaják fülét voltak képesek már elérni. Hallotta az állatok neszezését, ahogy menedéket keresnek egy-egy bokor takarásában, és ahogy gyors léptekkel cserkészik be prédájukat. A levegő megtelt az esti virágok bódító illatával, ami egy láthatatlan fátyolként lengte körbe a világot. Az apró szentjánosbogarak fénye gyengén felvillant az ágak közül, ahogy egy varázslatos táncot jártak a tücskök különleges zenekarának táncára. A Hold átvilágított a levelek között, ezüstös fénye felkavarta a borostyán színbe öltözött tájat, megcsillant a fűszálakon, amik szinte mosolyogva fogadták a lágyan simogató fényt. </p><p>Puha ujjak siklottak a férfi ezüst hajába. </p><p>- Kökörcsin, - mordult fel Geralt, de a férfi nem mozdult el. – húzz a francba a hajamtól. </p><p>- Miért nem engedet soha, hogy befonjam? – méltatlankodott a dalnok, aki lassan már nem csak a harcos tincseivel, hanem a saját életével is elkezdett játszani. </p><p>- Mert nem akarom. </p><p>- Pedig szerintem jól nézne ki. </p><p>- Kökörcsin... – fordult fenyegetőbbre Geralt hangja, mire Kökörcsin végre elengedte a haját és egy szomorú arccal a férfi mellé ült. </p><p>Geralt pontosan tudta mit akar ezzel elérni a dalnok, de semmi esélye sem volt. Nem fog engedni, az is biztos. A mostani csönd viszont már nem volt olyan békés, érezte, hogy a bárd lopva rá-rá pillant, majd apró mozdulatokkal a füvet kezdi el morzsolgatni. A Fehér Farkas lehunyta a szemét, hogy kizárja a dalnokból áradó kimondatlan gondolatokat, de most valamiért ez sem segítet. Végül ingerülten Kökörcsin fele fordult. </p><p>- Hagyd már abba. </p><p>- Nem is csináltam semmit! – védekezett Kökörcsin értetlenül, hiszen most kivételesen tényleg csöndben maradt. Nem kéne, hogy Geralt örüljön ennek?</p><p>Geralt morogva megmasszírozta az orrnyergét. Ez már túl sok neki. Sóhajtva a dalnokra nézett, aki zavarodottan pislogott vissza, nem értve mit csinált már megint.<br/>
- Ha megengedem, hogy egyszer befond a hajam, soha többé nem nyúlsz hozzá. </p><p>- Tényleg? – lelkesedett fel egyből a dalnok. </p><p>- Mondom, soha többé nem nyúlsz hozzá, és ez is csak egyetlen egyszer történt meg. Értve?</p><p>- Persze, persze! – vigyorgott Kökörcsin, aki nem tudta, hogy honnan jött ez a hirtelen bele egyezés, de eszébe se jutott panaszkodni. – Na, fordulj nekem háttal! – vezényelt a férfi és a táskájából gyorsan kikapott egy fésűt, illetve néhány csatot és hajgumit. Geralt azonnal megbánta a döntését. </p><p>Kökörcsin ujjai meglepően gyengéden futottak végig a fehér hajszálakon, minden egyes csomót figyelmesen kifésülve. Geralt nem emlékezett volna, hogy valaki egyszer is így törődött volna a hajával, amire még maga a férfi sem fordított különösen nagy gondot. Talán ennek az is oka volt, hogy csak nagyon kevés, szinte elenyésző számú személyben bízott meg annyira, hogy megengedje nekik az ilyen fajta dolgokat. A dalnak ismét dúdolásba kezdett, egy különleges légteret megteremtve. Az ujjai a dal ütemére mozogtak fel és le, apró fonatokat varázsolva a férfi hajába. Geralt azon kapta magát, hogy kezd ellazulni a finom érintések alatt és lehunyta a szemét, teljesen rábízva magát Kökörcsinre. Az említett férfi is megérezte ezt, ajkán egy mosoly virágzott fel, ahogy büszkén tovább folytatta a munkáját.</p><p>Az egész nem tartott tovább pár percnél, de mégis kellemesen hosszabbnak érződött. Kökörcsin elégedetten emelte fel a tükröt Geraltnak, hogy ő is megnézhesse, mi lett a hajából. </p><p>Az első tincseket Kökörcsin hátra fogta, hogy azok ne zavarják a Vajákot harc közben. A haja nagy részét kibontva hagyta, ami most frissen fésülve hullott a férfi hajára, de apró kis tincseket font bele a dalnok, amik játékosan megbújtak a dús hajzuhatagban. </p><p>- Hogy tetszik? – kérdezte vigyorogva Kökörcsin.</p><p>- Nem rossz. – válaszolt hümmögve Geralt, ahogy óvatosan végig futatott egy kezet a mesterművön. Igazából le volt nyűgözve, nem gondolta volna, hogy a dalnok tényleg ilyen jól tudd bánni a fésűvel. A mellkasában egy újfajta, kellemes melegség lobbant fel. </p><p>- Nagyszerű! Ah, már annyira el akartam tűntetni azokat a kócokat a hajadból. Mondom, hogy sokkal szebb lenne, ha többet foglalkoznál vele. Nem csak akkor kéne megmosni, ha tele megy szörny mocsokkal és tudod, néha egy fésülködés sem ártana. </p><p>- Hm. – válaszolt Geralt, ahogy Kökörcsin ismét belelendült a beszédbe. </p><p>Nem is volt olyan rossz, állapította meg magában a Vaják. Furcsa, de nem rossz. Talán többször is megengedhetné Kökörcsinnek...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>